


Суккуб

by Svengaly



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истинный ценитель находит в орхидеях особенное удовольствие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суккуб

Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Вульф/орхидея  
Категория: нетрадиционная  
Жанр: эротика  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Истинный ценитель находит в орхидеях особенное удовольствие.  
Примечание/Предупреждение: флорофилия 

— Этот новый гибрид выглядит великолепно, — сказал Теодор Хорстманн. 

Ниро Вульф одобрительно хмыкнул. 

— Цветы такие крупные, и какой изумительный окрас! — В восхищённом голосе Теодора зазвучала лёгкая тревога. 

— Неплохой экземпляр, — согласился Вульф спокойно. — Хьюитт будет вне себя от зависти.

— А эта форма! Слегка напоминает женскую… м-да… неважно. — Хорстманн покраснел и оттянул пальцем воротничок. 

В оранжерее и вправду было душновато. 

— И такая крупная, — повторил Теодор, снова вперяясь в орхидею озабоченным взглядом.

Казалось, новая королева знаменитой коллекции Ниро Вульфа его немного пугает… и сильно смущает. 

— Скажите, мистер Вульф, — Хорстманн понизил голос, — вы ничем её не поливаете втайне от меня? Секретное удобрение, нет? 

— Нет, Теодор. Между нами нет никаких тайн, — ответил Вульф, покривив душой. 

Он не хотел обманывать своего мастера орхидейных дел, но сказать правду было решительно невозможно. 

— Вы уверены? Сегодня утром я увидел на листьях следы — как будто их опрыскали чем-то, а потом смыли.

— Должно быть, следы удобрения, которое вы дали мне вчера. 

— М-м-м… мне показалось, это раствор вещества, более вязкого. И у него странный запах — что-то очень знакомое, но не могу вспомнить, что это такое может быть. 

Вульф наклонился к горшку с орхидеей, вдыхая запах влажного субстрата, мха и самой орхидеи — на такой утончённый, как у других, сладкий и терпкий. Он мог бы показаться даже неприятным, если вдыхать его слишком долго. 

— Кажется, Теодор, вы лучший детектив, чем я. Ничего не вижу. Может быть, Арчи поливает её молоком?

Теодор резко втянул в себя воздух, поперхнулся слюной и закашлялся. 

— Арчи не поступил бы подобным образом, — просипел он, отдышавшись. 

— Вы правы, — согласился Вульф. — Я пошутил. 

Он наклонил голову набок и потёр нос. 

— В самом деле, очень, очень хороша. Я подумываю выставить её через месяц. 

Пока на гибриде расцвёл только один цветок, но уже появились три новых бутона. 

Цветок был необычно большим, величиной с мужскую ладонь, по краям нежно-розовый. Ближе к сердцевине цвет сгущался, становился сочнее, ярче, пока не превращался в алый, а в самой глубине — в багряный. 

Его форма недаром смущала Теодора. Орхидея невероятно походила на женскую вагину — если, разумеется, вы склонны думать о женских вагинах. 

Вульфа женщины давно не интересовали. Его волновали только цветы. 

Прошлой ночью, когда весь дом спал, он пробрался в оранжерею и долго бродил между рядами полок, касаясь глянцевых листьев, лаская нежные лепестки. 

Какая женская шея сможет сравниться с изгибом тонкой ветки, на которой распустился этот цветок, очаровательный и дерзкий, трепещущий в упоении своей красотой? Разве женские складки могут быть так изящно сомкнуты, так сладострастно приоткрыты? 

Оранжерея купалась в мягких отсветах уличных фонарей, куталась во вкрадчивые тени.  
Вульф кончиком пальца приоткрыл орхидею, преодолев сопротивление шелковистой плоти цветка, и нащупал выпуклость — твёрдую и скользкую, словно крохотную жемчужину. 

Тонкий стебель нагнулся и замер.

Вульф стоял неподвижно, с пальцем, погруженным в прохладную укромность нутра орхидеи. Жёлтая шёлковая пижама, обтягивающая выпуклости его огромного тела, обрисовала ещё одну выпуклость, которой не было секундой раньше. 

Не вынимая пальца из цветка, правой рукой Вульф оттянул резинку штанов, освобождая член, и принялся ласкать себя. Он не смотрел вниз, но краем глаза видел, как налилась головка, такая же багровая, как и влажная глубина орхидеи. 

По телу пробежал озноб, знаменующий близкий оргазм. 

С величайшей бережностью Вульф просунул палец глубже в зев цветка, и влажные лепестки охватили его ещё туже. 

Правая рука двигалась судорожными рывками, словно по контрасту с трепетной осторожностью левой. 

Вульф запрокинул голову и тихо застонал.

Брызнула сперма, забрызгав листья. Цветок остался чистым. 

Секунду Вульф стоял, приходя в себя, дожидаясь, пока успокоится сердце и плоть перестанет содрогаться. Наконец он отнял руку от орхидеи и убрал обмякший член в пижамные брюки. Смочил тряпку водой из лейки и протёр листья. 

Невероятно, что Теодор заметил какие-то следы. Когда речь заходила об орхидеях, Хорстманн становился чутким, как ревнивый турок, стерегущий красавицу-жену. 

— Как мы её назовём, мистер Вульф? Название должно быть необычным.

Как она сама. 

Вульф преодолел желание дотронуться до лепестков — нежно-розовых по краям, багровых в глубине. Для свидания есть целая ночь. Нельзя ласкать её на глазах у Теодора: это было бы актом изощрённого разврата. 

— Мы назовём её… — Вульф задумчиво прищурился, — …— да, мы назовём её «Vuylstekeara Niro Succubus”.


End file.
